


L'Estate

by umaronLi



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaronLi/pseuds/umaronLi
Summary: My interpretation of Guinevere Baroque's in game lore.





	L'Estate

Musim panas di mansion kediaman keluarga Baroque.

  
“ _En garde_!” Guinevere Baroque mengambil tempat di garis tengah arena latihan anggar pribadi milik keluarganya sambil memberikan aba-aba. Mata hijau gadis cantik itu mengikuti gerakan kakaknya, Lancelot Baroque, yang beranjak mengambil posisi di belakang garis jaga di sisi sebelah kanan arena. Sedangkan Marquess Baroque, ayah mereka mengambil posisi yang sama di sisi kiri arena. Kedua pria Baroque itu dengan sigap merentangkan kaki mereka dalam posisi kuda-kuda, pandangan mata mereka lurus ke arah satu sama lain, tangan mereka erat menggengam epee masing-masing.

  
“Siap?” Guinevere melihat ayahnya tersenyum sabagai tanda afirmasi, senyum yang sama mengembang di wajah kakaknya. Keduanya jelas terlihat tak sabar untuk mengungguli satu sama lain. Dasar pria-pria maniak anggar Guinevere membatin. Dia tidak pernah mengerti obsesi ayah dan kakaknya pada seni bela diri anggar. Baginya menghunus dan mengayunkan pedang untuk mengalahkan lawan terlalu barbar untuk dilakukan seorang lady. Apalagi lady sekaliber dirinya. Bagi Guinevere seorang lady harus senantiasa terlihat cantik, bahkan ketika bertarung. Karena itu dia lebih tertarik mempelajari sihir. Cara Indah untuk membasmi lawan dengan elegan.

  
Bicara tentang sihir Guinevere memiliki rencana untuk melakukan eksperimen dengan teknik-teknik sihir barunya namun tentu saja tidak bisa dia lakukan saat sedang ditugaskan sebagai wasit latih tanding anggar oleh ayahnya. Tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya larut dalam pikirannya lebih jauh, Guinevere mengambil langkah mundur dari garis tengah tempat dia berdiri. Memastikan posisinya tidak akan menghalangi jalannya pertarungan sebelum melanjutkan aba-abanya. “Mulai!”

  
Ayahnya memulai set dengan manuver serangan agresif yang memaksa kakaknya untuk melakukan deretan gerakan mundur sambil menangkis dan menghindar. Gerak langkah mereka ringan bak penari ayunan pedang mereka luwes namun tajam menghunus saat mereka saling bertukar serangan. Tak heran, mereka adalah dua petarung anggar terbaik di _Land of Dawn_.

  
“Ada apa Lance? Kehilangan sentuhan mu?” Ayah mereka berujar penuh provokasi saat berhasil mengambil set pertama. “Sebaiknya ayah menyimpan nafas ayah.” Balas kakaknya.

  
Pertarungan kedua pria Baroque itu berlangsung sengit, jual beli serangan terjadi tanpa henti diantara mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang mau menyerahkan kemenangan dengan mudah kepada lawannya. Namun pada pertarungan ini nampaknya ayah harus mengakui bahwa latihan keras kak Lancelot berbuah hasil. Pertarungan berakhir dengan skor 5-4 untuk kemenangan kakaknya. Meski kalah ayah mereka tetap tersenyum lebar. Dia terlihat bangga atas hasil kerja keras anaknya. Guinevere pun ikut tersenyum tapi itu karena tugasnya sudah selesai dan dia bisa segera pergi _shopping_ dengan ibunya.

  
“Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding ulang?”

  
“Aku siap kapan pun ayah.”

  
Mendengar tugas wasitnya akan diperpanjang Guinevere pun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan penuh rasa jengkel “Oh ayolah, kalian bisa bertanding lagi nanti. Aku dan ibu sudah membuat janji dengan butik di Kota, kami akan pergi berbelanja gaun baru!”

  
“Ayolah Guin, satu kali lagi. Janji setelah itu kau bisa pergi berbelanja sepuas hati. Please?” Kakaknya mengembangkan jurus senyuman menawan andalannya ke arah Guinevere. Sungguh, kalau saja permintaan itu tidak datang dari kakak tersayangnya pasti sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis judes itu. Guinevere menghela nafas, sebelum ide brillian kemudian muncul di kepalanya. “Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji sepulangnya aku dan ibu shopping kau harus menemaniku berlatih sihir!” Melihat binar girang di mata hijau Guinevere dalam sekejap senyuman di wajah kakaknya pun berubah kecut.

  
*

  
Langkah kaki Guinevere ringan dan riang, dia membeli banyak gaun cantik hari ini. Sekarang, saatnya menagih janji pada kakaknya. Hmm~ Di mana kira-kira dia bersembunyi?  
Guinevere menemukan kakaknya di perpustakaan, tempat yang paling jarang dikunjungi oleh seorang Lancelot Baroque kalau bukan karena terpaksa.

“Kak Lance~” Guinevere tersenyum girang melihat reaksi kakaknya saat tahu dia telah ditemukan. Guinevere tahu kakaknya tidak suka dijadikan objek latihan sihir tapi tentu saja dia tidak pernah mampu menolak permohonan adiknya yang cantik “Kau sudah janji~ dan seorang gentleman selalu menepati janji.” Kakaknya menghela nafas pasrahberanja mengikutinya ke ruang latihan. “Baiklah, baiklah. Kau dan sihir mu... Sebenarnya bagaimana kau selalu berhasil menemukanku sih?”

  
“Hehe... Itu rahasia!” Kak Lancelot selalu berpikir bahwa Guinevere menggunakan kekuatan sihir untuk menemukannya setiap kali dia berusaha bersembunyi. Namun sebenarnya Guinevere tidak menggunakan sihir sama sekali. Zero, nol, kosong yang perlu dia lakukan untuk menemukan kakaknya yang pesolek hanyalah mengikuti jejak wangi parfum semerbaknya. Tapi tentu saja Guinevere tidak akan mengatakan apapun.

  
“Jadi hari ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?” Kakaknya bertanya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Mereka telah berada di ruang latihan. “Latihan membidik.” Guinevere berujar. “Sejak kapan kau tertarik menjadi _marksman_?” Kakaknya bertanya heran. “Aku tidak akan menembak mu! _Well_ , tidak dengan senjata konvensional, bersiaplah!”

  
Di akademi Guinevere menemukan teknik baru untuk mengkonversi energi sihir menjadi orb berpendar yang dapat meledak saat bersentuhan dengan targetnya. Menciptakan orbs adalah perkara mudah permasalahannya adalah membidikan orbs-orbs tersebut ke arah target dengan baik. Itu tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan apa lagi target Guinevere adalah kakaknya yang mampu bergerak dengan amat gesit sampai-sampai seolah dia menghilang. _Ugh!_

  
“Ada apa? Sihirmu tak satupun mengenaiku!” 15 menit berlalu tak satupun orbs cantik Guinevere bisa menyentuh kakaknya. Ini menyebalkan. “Kalau kau tidak bisa mengenaiku bagaimana kalau kau coba menghentikan gerakanku?” kakaknya berujar penuh provokasi sambil tertawa.

  
Kak Lancelot benar, daripada sibuk mengejar udara saat harus menghadapi lawan yang gesit bagaimana jika Guinevere fokus untuk menghentikan gerakan mereka? Mengira Guinevere akan kembali melemparkan orb ke arahnya Lancelot tidak menduga gerakan yang akan dilancarkan sang adik berikutnya. Guinevere melompat ke udara sambil memfokuskan sihir anti gravitasi ke ujung kakinya. Dia mendarat tepat disebelah kakaknya dan sihirnya seketika memadamkan gravitasi pada area yang dipijaknya membuat kakaknya yang tidak siap terpental ke udara “Whoa!” disaat tidak sigapnya itulah Guinevere kembali melancarkan serangan orbnya. “Pew! Boom!” _Bingo_.

  
"Oww.. Kombinasi skill yang baik Guin. Tapi untuk latihan mungkin kau sebaiknya sedikit menahan kekuatanmu." Kalau saja di Land of Dawn ada mesin pemindai X-Ray mungkin kita bisa melihat tulang-tulang Lancelot yang retak.

  
“Terima kasih kak Lance! Kau memang sumber inspirasi terbaikku!” Gunievere melompat senang untuk memeluk kakaknya yang sedang terjerambab tidak elegan di lantai marmer ruang latihan keluarga mereka. "OOUCH! Guin! Jangan terlalu erat-- Tulangku!"

  
"Ops! Maaf." Cengir Guinevere. "Jangan kapok menemaniku berlatih ya kakak ku sayang~"

  
“Dasar... Kau ini adalah ratu pembuat aku berada dalam masalah. Tapi Aku pasti akan selalu membantumu adikku.” Senyum girang Guinevere melembut saat kakaknya mengusap lembut kepalanya. Tak peduli kata orang, kak Lancelot adalah kakak terbaik bagi Guinevere.

 

*

  
Tidak terasa liburan musim panas telah berakhir, Guinevere pun harus kembali ke asrama Akademi dan menjalani ujian akhir. Ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya tengah mengantarnya ke kereta kuda yang akan membawanya pergi. Hati Guinevere sendu, dia bahkan sudah mulai merindukan keluarganya, makan malam bersama, _shopping_ dengan ibu, dan berlatih dengan kakaknya. “Jangan lupa menulis padaku tentang hasil ujianmu nanti.” Kata-kata kakaknya membuyarkan pikiran Guinevere. Dia tersenyum sambjl menyibakkan rambut pirang stroberinya “Jangan khawatir. Aku adalah murid terbaik di Akademi!”

  
*

  
Langkah cepat Guinevere bergema dikoridor, bukan sikap yang pantas untuk dilakukan seorang lady tapi dia butuh jawaban. Segera! Dua minggu terakhir ini kakaknya sama sekali tidak membalas suratnya, itu tidak biasa, kak Lancelot selalu membalas surat dari Guinevere. Kusir keluarga yang menjemput Guinevere di Akademi mengatakan bahwa kakanya hilang setelah pergi melawan sekelompok penyihir.

  
“Ayah! Benarkah kakak menghilang?” Guinevere menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruang kerja ayahnya “Ah, Guin sayang selamat datang.” Senyum ayahnya yang seolah mengatakan semua baik-baik saja gagal menenangkan hati Guinevere. “Ayah jawab aku! Kak Lancelot sungguh menghilang?” Marquess Baroque menghela nafas. “Ya dia memang menghilang tapi aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting. Keluarga bangsawan Paxley baru saja mengirim surat yang mengatakan mereka ingin melamarmu untuk dijadikan istri salah satu anak mereka! Bukankah ini berita menggembirakan? Keluarga Paxley adalah pemegang gelar Duke sayang!”

  
“AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI! Kakak menghilang dan ayah membicarakan pernikahan? Kita seharusnya mencarinya!” Guinevere terlalu marah untuk bicara dengan ayahnya lebih lanjut sehingga dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan mendinginkan kepala. Dia perlu berpikir. Pernikahan, Duke, apalah semua itu! Kakaknya menghilang seharusnya orang tua mereka sibuk mencarinya bukannya malah sibuk membicarakan pernikahan bodoh.

 

*

  
Malam itu Guinevere menolak untuk ikut makan malam sebagai bentuk protes tapi juga sebagai kedoknya untuk berkemas. Gadis itu memutuskan bahwa jika orang tuanya tidak akan mencari kakak nya dia sendirilah yang akan mencarinya. Guinevere mengecek ulang hasilnya berkemas. Satu koper untuk gaun ganti, satu koper lainnya untuk sepatu-sepatu _heels_ fashionablenya, ada koper kecil berisi pita-pita sutra dan pernak-pernik aksesoris, tidak lupa koper besar berisi mantel bulu berbagai warna belum lagi tas khusus berisikan potion-potion perawatan wajah. Dasar gadis bangsawan hal yang tidak terbesit dalam benaknya saat berkemas adalah bagaimana dia akan membawa semua hal itu sendirian. Memandangi gunung koper hasilnya berkemas barulah dia menyadari.

Oh, ini mustahil! Dia harus mengurangi sejumlah barang.

 

*

 

Tepat jam 12 tengah malam, jam besar di mansion keluarga Baroque berdentang. Di saat bersamaan anak gadis mereka menyelinap keluar dari pintu belakang khusus pelayan. Berbekal kantung berisi koin emas dan apel sebagai pengganti makan malamnya Guinevere Baroque memulai perjalanan untuk mencari sang kakak.  
*  
Satu-satunya _clue_ yang dimiliki oleh Guinevere untuk menemukan kakaknya adalah bahwa dia terjatuh dari jurang ke sungai yang berada di hutan sebelah barat Kota. Guinevere memulai perjalanannya dari sana, menyusuri aliran sungai tanpa hasil berarti. Gadis itu hampir putus asa, perjalanan yang dia lakukan cukup melelahkan. Kakinya yang terbiasa duduk manis di dalam kereta kuda dipaksa untuk berjalan melewati rute terjal yang mendaki dan berliku, belum lagi dia harus menghadapi antek-antek Paxley yang selalu siap menghadangnya.

  
Guinevere tidak banyak tahu mengenai keluarga bangsawan Paxley selain bahwa mereka adalah keluarga penyihir dengan kedudukan sosial yang tinggi, tapi dalam perjalanannya dia menemukan fakta baru tentang keluarga itu. Ternyata mereka adalah produsen hama yang andal! Begitu mengetahui bahwa Guinevere pergi meninggalkan rumah, keluarga Paxley mengirimkan penyihir dan ksatria kelas teri untuk mengejar dan membawanya pulang. Mereka mengingatkan Guinevere terhadap hama kutu bunga di taman miliknya saat musim panas. Mudah disingkirkan namun selalu muncul tanpa henti.

  
Setelah beberapa hari berada dalam perjalanan tanpa tujuan yang pasti keberuntungan akhirnya berpihak ke pada Guinevere. Di penginapan tempatnya singgah dia mendengar pembicaraan bahwa putri dari kastil _swan lake_ menemukan seorang ksatria yang terluka di tepi danau dekat kastilnya. Ksatria itu mungkin saja kakaknya!

  
Perjalanan Guinevere menuju kastil _swan lake_ membawanya ke dalam hutan di pinggir azure lake. Di balik hutan ini lah tempat tujuannya berada yaitu Kastil angsa milik keluarga Regina. Cuaca amat cerah dan tak lama berjalan, jalan kecil yang disusurinya membawa Guinevere ke tepi danau nan biru. Mata hijau gadis itu berbinar saat melihat bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di pinggir danau, dengan bersemangat gadis itu berlari mendekati kumpulan bunga warna warni itu dan tanpa sengaja kakinya melindas sesuatu yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjerambab. “Aduh!”

  
“Seharusnya itu kata-kataku.” Sesuatu yang baru saja dilindasnya ternyata adalah seorang pemuda yang tengah tidur di tepi danau. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tampak jengkel dengan caranya dibangunkan dan Guinevere dapat melihat cetakan kaki berlumpur miliknya di vest putih yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Jangan panggil dia Guinevere Baroque kalau dia tidak bisa memutar balikkan keadaan. Dia mulai dengan bangkit dari posisi terjerambabnya dan membersihkan gaunnya. Dia memasang senyum termanis di wajahnya dan mulai bermonolog “Tuan, maafkan aku tidak melihat mu. Aku terlalu terhipnotis dengan pemandangan indah yang disajikan bunga-bunga di pinggir danau ini. Aku melakukan perjalanan cukup jauh dari kota asalku dan selama perjalanan pemandangan konstan yang kutemui hanyalah wajah buruk rupa para hama Paxley. Aku butuh kecantikan bunga-bunga ini untuk mengobati mataku.”

  
“Hama Paxley?” Pemuda itu sudah tidak terlihat jengkel, bagus. “Yah kau bisa menganggap mereka sebagai pengaggum yang gagal paham bahwa mereka sudah ditolak. Intinya, tidak ada hal bagus yang bisa diasosiasikan dengan mereka.” Mendengar perkataan Guinevere pemuda itu tertawa. “Kau ini gadis yang menarik ya.” Guinevere mendapati dirinya berpikir bahwa saat dia tersenyum pemuda yang baru ditemuinya itu cukup tampan juga.

  
Dari sana pembicaraan mereka mulai mengalir begitu saja, Guinevere senang bisa bertemu orang yang bisa diajaknya bicara. Sejauh ini perjalanannya cukup membuatnya kesepian. Pemuda itu bahkan memberikan tips rute terbaik yang bisa diliewati untuk mencapai kastil _swan lake_.

  
“Baiklah aku harus pergi sebelum hari gelap.” Guinevere baru menyadari bahwa matahari memang mulai rendah, obrolannya dengan pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya lupa waktu. “Ya, Aku juga harus melanjutkan perjalananku.” Guinevere melihat pemuda itu berdiri dan bersiap pergi. “Kalau begitu selamat tinggal.” Menyadari bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menanyakan nama pemuda itu selama mereka berbincang Guinevere memanggilnya “Hei, Aku lupa menanyakan namamu! Namaku Guinevere.”  
Pemuda itu menengok dan tersenyum. “Namaku Gusion.”

  
*

 

Selepas perpisahannya dengan Gusion, Guinevere melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kastil swan lake. Hari mulai gelap tapi semangat gadis itu tidak meredup. Dia sudah bisa melihat lampu-lampu yang mulai dinyalakan pada jendela-jendela kastil berdinding putih itu dari kejauhan. Hatinya dipenuhi harapan menemukan kakaknya. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya perjalanannya harus tertunda. Guinevere menyadari keberadaan tamu tidak diundang di sekelilingnya. “Berapa kali harus kukatakan pada kalian supaya kalian mengerti? Berhenti menggangguku!'

  
“Nona Guinevere, ikutlah dengan kami dengan baik-baik maka kau tidak perlu terluka!” Para hama ini benar-benar sukses menguji kesabaran Guinevere. Teman-teman mereka dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan olehnya dan mereka masih punya nyali untuk mengancam seorang Guinevere Baroque? Sudah cukup!

  
“Kalian bisa menganggap ini sebuah kehormatan besar. Aku menyimpan teknik sihir ini untuk ditunjukan kepada kakak ku. Tapi kalian bisa jadi kelinci percobaan yang bagus untuk mengetes efektivitas sihir ini.” Tanpa basa-basi Guinevere melompat ketengah kerumunan antek-antek Paxley yang menghadangnya, melontarkan mereka ke udara dengan sihir anti gravitasi, dan melepaskan kekuatan sihirnya.

  
“Terpesonalah dengan keindahan sihir Violet Requiem ku!” Medan sihir berwarna ungu dengan bentuk dome muncul mengelilingi Guinevere. Gadis itu melayang dengan kemampuan sihir anti gravitasi di tengahnya, dibawah kakinya kekuatan sihir Guinevere bermanifestasi dalam bentuk bunga mawar biru lambang keluarga Baroque yang mekar sempurna. Dia membuat badai kelopak dan orbs magis disekelilingnya. “Menarilah untuk ku!”

 

  
**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> My very first official quest submission as a member of MGL ID. I choose not to highlight the Guin x Gusion pairing explicitly but I did plant the seed of possibilities that could develop into something meaningful. Thank you for stopping by.


End file.
